Maleficent (film)/Gallery
Promotional Images maleficent-angelina-jolie.jpg|First official picture of Angelina Jolie as Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-40.jpg|Second official poster Maleficent-(2014)-41.jpg|Magazine Cover Maleficent_Still_Quote.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-50.jpg Disney-maleficent-poster.jpg Maleficent International Poster.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-51.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-58.jpg|Maleficent with wings. Maleficent-(2014)-67.jpg Maleficent_Still_There_is_Evil_in_this_World_Poster.jpg Maleficent_Still_Vision_Are_Seldom_All_They_Seem_Poster.jpg Maleficent 2 Months Poster.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-124.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-125.jpg|French Poster Maleficent-(2014)-126.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-127.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-128.jpg|Maleficent Poster Maleficent-(2014)-129.jpg|Aurora Poster Maleficent-(2014)-130.jpg|Diaval Poster Maleficent-(2014)-148.png Maleficent-(2014)-149.jpg Maleficent_Embrace_Your_Inner_Evil_Sweepstakes.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-159.png Maleficent-(2014)-164.JPG Maleficent-The-Untold-Story-in-Disney-D23-Magazine-Summer-2014.jpg|Maleficent: The Untold Story, as the cover of Disney D23 magazine at Summer 2014. One-Month-Disney's-Maleficent-on-2014.jpg 2-million-likes-Disney's-Maleficent.jpg|2 million likes in Facebook now. D23_Issue_Maleficent_Sneak_Peek.jpg Maleficent_There_Is_Evil_In_This_World_Hatred_Revenge_Poster.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-201.png Wallpapers Maleficent-(2014)-56.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-57.jpg Screenshots Maleficent-(2014)-9.jpg Aurora Elle.jpeg MaleficentStill2.jpg Sleeping-550x228.jpg Aurora-in-Maleficent.png Maleficent new still.jpg Maleficent_film_Still_003.jpg Maleficent1NoteTheSpinningWheelAtFarRight.png|Notice the spinning wheel at far right.... maleficent (1).png|"I too shall bestow a gift upon the child" Maleficent2TheClassicMaleficentPose.png|Classic Maleficent. Maleficent-(2014)-1.png Maleficent-(2014)-2.png|Diablo bows Maleficent3AuroraThereIsAnEvilInThisWorldAndICannotKeepYouFromIt.png|"Aurora, there is an evil in this world, and I cannot keep you from it." maleficent (2).png maleficent (3).png Maleficent-(2014)-8.png Maleficent-(2014)-3.png Maleficent-(2014)-4.png Maleficent-(2014)-5.png|Maleficent gains her staff Maleficent-(2014)-6.png|"How wonderful" Maleficent-(2014)-7.png Phillip and aurora in maleficent.PNG Maleficent (Disney Logo).png|Disney Logo Maleficent-(2014)-11.png|Maleficent's shadow Maleficent-(2014)-12.png Maleficent-(2014)-13.png|"Well, well..." Maleficent-(2014)-14.png Spinning Wheel Maleficent.png|The spinning wheel Maleficent-(2014)-16.png Maleficent-(2014)-17.png Maleficent-(2014)-18.png Maleficent on throne.png|Maleficent's throne Aurora in the woods.png Maleficent casts a spell.png Maleficent freezes Aurora.png Maleficent-(2014)-23.png Maleficent near the battlefield.png Maleficent-(2014)-25.png Tree Creature Maleficent.png Tree Army Maleficent.png Tree Soldier Headshot.png Maleficent-(2014)-29.png Maleficent Battle.png Maleficent-(2014)-30.png|King Stefan's castle Maleficent-(2014)-31.png Maleficent-(2014)-32.png Maleficent-(2014)-33.png Maleficent-(2014)-35.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-36.jpg Maleficent_Screenshots.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-42.jpg|Maleficent with a younger aurora Maleficent-(2014)-45.png|King Stefan Maleficent-(2014)-46.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-47.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-48.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-49.jpg|The three good fairies Maleficent-(2014)-52.jpg|Maleficent enters the castle Maleficent-(2014)-54.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-59.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-60.png|Maleficent flying Maleficent-(2014)-61.png Maleficent-(2014)-62.png Maleficent-(2014)-63.png Maleficent-(2014)-64.png Maleficent-(2014)-65.png Maleficent-(2014)-66.png Maleficent-(2014)-68.JPG|Maleficent with Diaval Maleficent_Screenshots_2.jpg Maleficent_Screenshots_3.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-80.png Maleficent-(2014)-70.png Maleficent-(2014)-71.png|"Before the sunsets on her sixteenth birthday...SHE WILL FALL INTO A SLEEP LIKE DEATH!" Maleficent-(2014)-81.png Maleficent-(2014)-82.png Maleficent-(2014)-72.png|Aurora falls into her deep slumber Maleficent-(2014)-73.png Maleficent-(2014)-83.png Maleficent-(2014)-84.png Maleficent-(2014)-85.png Maleficent-(2014)-74.png Maleficent-(2014)-75.png|"Bring me her head!" Maleficent-(2014)-76.png|"Are you Maleficent?" Maleficent-(2014)-78.png Maleficent-(2014)-77.png Maleficent-(2014)-79.png Maleficent-(2014)-86.png Auroraandtheforestofthorns.png|The forest of thorns Maleficent_Screenshots_4.png|Aurora as a little girl Maleficent-(2014)-87.png|King Stefan's castle Maleficent-(2014)-88.png Maleficent-(2014)-89.png Maleficent-(2014)-92.png Maleficent-(2014)-93.png Maleficent-(2014)-94.png|Aurora's view of her old home Maleficent-(2014)-91.jpg|Sadden over the loss of her wings Maleficent-(2014)-95.png|Woodcutter's Cottage Maleficent-(2014)-96.png Maleficent-(2014)-97.png|"Its so ugly, could almost feel sorry for it." Maleficent-(2014)-98.png|Baby Aurora smiles at Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-101.png Maleficent-(2014)-102.png Maleficent-(2014)-103.png|King Stefan and Queen Leila Maleficent-(2014)-104.png Maleficent-(2014)-105.png Maleficent-(2014)-106.png Maleficent-(2014)-107.png Maleficent-(2014)-108.png Maleficent-(2014)-109.png Maleficent-(2014)-110.png Maleficent-(2014)-111.png Maleficent-(2014)-112.png Maleficent-(2014)-113.png Maleficent-(2014)-114.png Maleficent-(2014)-115.png Maleficent_Screenshots_5.png Maleficent_Screenshots_6.png Maleficent_Screenshots_7.png Maleficent-(2014)-117.png Maleficent-(2014)-118.png Maleficent-(2014)-119.png|"Oh dear..." Maleficent-(2014)-120.png Maleficent-(2014)-122.png Maleficent-(2014)-123.png Two of the Three Good Fairies.jpg Maleficient casting her curse.jpg Maleficent looks up.jpg Aurora Walking in Snow.jpg Stephen's castle in the distance.jpg Aurora looks at Spikes.jpg Aurora and Mythical Creatures.jpg Aurora and Faries II.jpg Aurora and Faries.jpg Diaval Topshot.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-139.png Maleficent-(2014)-140.png Maleficent-(2014)-141.png Maleficent-(2014)-142.png Maleficent-(2014)-143.png Maleficent-(2014)-144.png Maleficent-(2014)-145.png|"I wonder..." Maleficent-(2014)-146.png Maleficent-(2014)-147.png Maleficent Forest.png Maleficent Weird Creatures.png Maleficent Blue Fairy.png Maleficent-(2014)-165.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-166.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-167.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-168.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-169.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-170.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-171.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-172.jpg|Queen Leila Maleficent-(2014)-173.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-174.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-175.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-176.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-177.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-198.png Maleficent-(2014)-199.png Maleficent-(2014)-1000.png Maleficent-(2014)-1001.png Maleficent-(2014)-1002.png Maleficent-(2014)-1003.png Maleficent-(2014)-1004.png Maleficent-(2014)-1005.png Maleficent-(2014)-1006.png Maleficent-(2014)-1007.png Maleficent-(2014)-1008.png Maleficent-(2014)-1009.png Maleficent-(2014)-1010.png Maleficent-(2014)-1011.png Maleficent-(2014)-1012.png Maleficent-(2014)-1013.png|Diaval as a wolf Maleficent-(2014)-1014.png|"did enjoy being a horse." Maleficent-(2014)-1015.png Maleficent-(2014)-1016.png Maleficent-(2014)-1017.png Maleficent-(2014)-1018.png Maleficent-(2014)-1019.png MaleficentArmyMarching.jpg Production Concept Art Maleficent-(2014)-151.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-154.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-150.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-152.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-153.jpg|The Moors Production Photos Angelina Jolie on set 1.jpg Angelina Jolie on set 2.jpg|Angelina Jolie on set Maleficent-(2014)-43.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-44.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-99.jpg|Aurora costume Maleficent-(2014)-100.jpg|Maleficent costume Maleficent-(2014)-136.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-137.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-155.jpg|Woodcutter's Cottage set under construction Maleficent-(2014)-156.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-157.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-158.jpg Disney Parks Maleficent-(2014)-180.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-181.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-182.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-183.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-184.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-185.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-186.jpg Merchandise Maleficent-(2014)-34.jpg|Maleficent Products Tumblr n13oocnTH21qa2r95o1 500.jpg|Upcoming Maleficent Merchandise Tumblr n13h3p6mA81qa2r95o1 500.jpg|Maleficent Pop Funko Vinyl Collectables Maleficent-(2014)-37.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-38.jpg Maleficent dolls2.PNG Maleficent doll.PNG Jakks Pacific Maleficent Aurora Doll.png Jakks Pacific Maleficent Aurora Collector Doll.png Maleficent-(2014)-90.jpg|Make-up products Maleficent-(2014)-131.jpg|Maleficent books Maleficent-(2014)-132.jpg|Book cover for The Curse of Maleficent: The Tale of a Sleeping Beauty Maleficent_MAC_Make_Up_Merchandise.jpg Maleficent holding her sceptre Statue.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-160.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-161.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-162.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-163.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-187.jpg|Maleficent locket Maleficent-(2014)-188.jpg|Maleficent ring Maleficent-(2014)-189.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-190.jpg|Maleficent doll with wings Maleficent-(2014)-191.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-192.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-193.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-196.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-197.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-194.jpg Category:Movie galleries